


It's your turn, Cas!

by pure_blood147



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_blood147/pseuds/pure_blood147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This little game of ours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's your turn, Cas!

**Author's Note:**

> Cas' point of view.

"It's your turn now, Cas!" cried Sam from the coach. He, Dean and Bobby were sitting in the living room, each had a bottle of beer in their hand. We played this game - one of us wore some fancy clothes and then he would tell the others about something from his life and the listeners were to decide if the story was true or not.  
I entered the room and adjusted my collar. I coughed and started.

"I have this feeling for a longer time. I think I'm in love with someone. Everytime I look into his eyes, I see little sparks. His laughter melts my heart. When he places his arm around my shoulders I want him to leave it there. If he is mad with me, my legs are trembling. When we are alone I can't help wondering how do his lips taste. There's a weird tickle in my stomach. I think I'm in love."

My recital wasn't perfect, but I've said everthing I wanted to. I ran my eyes around the room and saw everyone staring at me.

And then Dean got up, came right to me and said, "If it is a lie, I'll kill you," and he kissed me.


End file.
